Never Had a Dream Come True
by Piamona
Summary: Gohan debe confesarle sus sentimientos a Videl antes que la deje ir... se quedará a su lado o será otro sueño? reviews!


**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Era una fría mañana en Paozu Yama. Son Gohan observaba la nieve caer por su ventana, y en un estado parecido se encontraba su corazón; Videl iba a partir a una lejana ciudad con un hombre que le enseñaría la universidad de aquel lugar, y así tal vez, separarle de su lado para siempre. Lo más triste de la situación era que él no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle sobre lo que venía sintiendo por ella, aquel amor que lo ahogaba más cada día y que iba a matarlo si no se lo confesaba.

Miró al techo con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Iba a perder a la mujer que más quería, no, que más amaba. Tal vez esa era una razón para quedarse por allá, porque él era solamente su amigo, y ya nada la ataba a permanecer en Satan City.

Inesperadamente alguien tocó la puerta, sin darle mucho tiempo a secar sus lágrimas. "Hermano, ya está listo el desayuno!" anunció muy sonriente Goten; dejó un juguete en su lado del dormitorio y salió. _Felizmente no ha notado nada _se dijo Gohan y se dirigió al comedor.

* * *

Videl alistaba sus maletas para el viaje. Miró el reloj, eran las 9 AM del domingo. _Él estará mejor sin mí _pensó consolándose. Tal vez cuando regrese (si lo hacía, claro) encontraría a Gohan con alguien más, o jamás volvería a saber de él. Se imaginó con unos 45 años, regresando de visita con su padre, y encontrándose a su otra parte con una numerosa familia formada; pero lo que le dolería mucho sería saber que su a su ahora esposa, la había conocido días después de su partida. Entonces sentiría que su vida había sido en vano, envejecería sola, porque jamás amaría a alguien como aquel joven, que poseía cualidades que nunca encontró en una persona, esas cualidades que lo hacían tan especial y que de solo pensarlas, le hacían amarlo más.

"Videl¿ya está todo listo, hija?" preguntó Mr. Satan desde su sillón en la sala. "En unos momentos papá" contestó la muchacha. Ya tenía todo listo, pero no quería bajar aún. Se vistió y dejo diciendo que saldría a caminar hasta la tarde.

Ya cerca del parque, miró indecisa su celular y marcó el teléfono de Gohan. Aunque hacía un frío intenso, quería verle antes de irse. _La esperanza es lo último que se pierde _se dijo a sí.

"¿Diga?" es él. Su corazón latía fuerte y con un ritmo especial. "Hola Gohan!" saludó lo más alegre que pudo. "Ah, Videl... ¿como estás?" su voz temblaba. No era el mismo. ¿Estaría enamorado?... "Bien. Eh... voy a pasear por la ciudad antes de irme... ¿vienes conmigo?" Kami, ayúdame a controlarme! "si, cl-claro. Estaré por el centro comercial en 15 minutos ok?" Gracias, gracias! "ok. Nos vemos" y colgó. Suspiró como si acabara de hace algo muy decisivo en su vida. Y en el amor, cada paso es decisivo.

Se arregló el abrigo y caminó hasta el punto de encuentro. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

"Quién era hijo?..." preguntó Gokú después de terminar un plato comida. Pero antes que terminara de preguntar, Gohan había corrido a su habitación. Goten y Milk también estaban pasmados. A los 5 minutos, salió vestido y lo único que llegó a escucharse fue un "Adiós a todos..." y el golpe que indicaba que se había ido volando. Sus padres se miraron y sonrieron; "Videl" dijeron al mismo tiempo, y siguieron comiendo. Goten no entendía nada.

Llegó más rápido de lo previsto, y la buscó con la mirada. Estaba sentada en una banca, mirando la fuente central. Parecía un sueño; aquel hermoso ángel poseía una belleza imposible de igualar. Se sonrojó de solo pensar que aquella hermosura podía ser suya con solo decirle sobre sus sentimientos, y valía la pena.

Se acercó y la saludó con un beso en su mejilla. Percibió un aire triste en sus ojos celestes, pero lo olvidó todo al escuchar su melodiosa voz. "Te puedo pedir un favor?" lo que quieras, pararé el mundo por ti. "Claro"... lo miró a los ojos y empezó a caminar a su lado. "Me puedes acompañar hoy al aeropuerto? como nadie sabe de mi viaje, quería poder estar al lado de alguien... y como tú eres mi mejor amigo..." esas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza durante algunos segundos: eso era cierto, solo era su mejor amigo, nada más. "Si, me encantaría" contestó triste.

Caminaron por el lugar durante una media hora, pasando un buen rato. Entre risas y jugarretas, Gohan se daba cuenta cada vez más que en verdad la quería; ella sacaba lo mejor de él, lo hacía sentir en los cielos.

* * *

Videl le miraba cada vez más dulcemente. Gohan no era como sus anteriores novios, él tenía una chispa que la encendía y la hacía sentirse feliz aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos frente a ella.

Se detuvieron en una banca, en un parque local y charlaron sobre los preparativos del viaje. Que los pasajes, que las maletas, que el lugar de estancia. Cualquiera diría que ambos se irían juntos de vacaciones. Ella miró su reloj, _maldición, son las 4PM. _El vuelo partía a las 7 en punto, y no debía llegar muy tarde a casa.

"Me acompañas a mi casa Gohan?" le preguntó a su acompañante. Él se paró se inmediato y emprendieron el regreso.

Al llegar a las puertas de la enorme Mansión Satan, Videl giró para despedirse; pero el muchacho frente a ella estaba hipnotizado. Se miraron un laaaaargo rato, y él se acercó para darle un bezo en la mejilla, pero al estar tan cerca se veía tan adorable... Cambió el rumbo de sus labios y la besó.

Se quedó paralizada al sentir sus exquisitos labios, pero correspondió el beso lentamente. Era maravilloso. Cuando se separó finalmente de él, algo que le costó mucho, se miraron nuevamente sorprendidos. "Gohan..."

"Videl, Gohan!" saludó el dueño de la casa al abrir la puerta. _No otra vez... _ese pudo ser el momento que tanto había esperado. "Hija, ya es tarde. Será mejor que te vistas para el viaje" miró también sorprendido a Gohan. "Nos acompañarás después al aeropuerto no?" él solo asintió, dijo adiós y se fue.

Otra oportunidad perdida...

* * *

En vez de regresar a casa, fue a las montañas a pensar un poco. En su cabeza revoloteaba ese último beso, y la posibilidad que fuera el primero y último que le diera.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! _Y se transformé en súper saiyayin por la furia que causaba en su interior no tener el coraje para decirle a la chica que quería todo lo que significaba para él, habiendo ya podido hasta salvar el mundo.

Después de unos minutos de haberse tranquilizado, llegó Piccolo (él sabe lo que le pasa a todos no?); que al ver a su alumno tan enfadado, trato de acercársele para hablar. Gohan no se molestaba con mucha frecuencia, tenía un carácter risueño y amistoso. El joven, al notar la presencia del recién llegado, se sentó en el pasto, invitándolo con la mirada a sentarse también.

"Señor Piccolo, se trata de..." comenzó, pero él lo interrumpió... "desde allá arriba se puede ver claramente lo que pasa... y si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado" giró rápidamente, _¿porqué todos se dan cuenta menos Videl? _...

"Aunque observe a los humanos por una eternidad, no creo que llegue a entenderlos plenamente algunas veces; pero estoy seguro que si le dices a ella lo que pasa te comprenderá. Ella siempre confió en ti, en tu valentía y coraje... por ti es que cambió tanto" se levantó dispuesto a irse "eres un guerrero, no seas cobarde" y se fue volando.

Gohan entendió que aquella timidez surgía del miedo al rechazo de Videl, al miedo de perderla para siempre... _Debo ser fuerte._

"Ahhhh! ya son las 6:00 PM" Voló rápidamente a casa. Al llegar, repitió la rutina de la mañana: saludó mientras corría a su habitación, salió cambiado en cinco minutos, y se despidió para salir (bueno, intentar salir)...: estaba lloviendo.

Desesperado por no llegar a tiempo, sacó de su bolsillo una cápsula con la nave que le había prestado Bulma, la encendió y aceleró.

Mientras manejaba, escuchó una canción en la radio que lo hizo sentirse bastante culpable. Mientras, una joven y su padre escuchaban la misma canción sintonizada en el taxi...

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I never had a dream come true

'Till the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye

No, no, no, no

I never had a dream come true

'Till the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you

(Traducción)

Todos tienen algo

Que tienen que dejar atrás

Un arrepentimiento de ayer,

Que parece que crece con el tiempo.

Es inútil ver hacia atrás o preguntarse

Como seria ahora, o como hubiera sido

Oh esto lo se, pero todavía no puedo encontrar la manera para dejarte ir

Yo nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día que te encontré

Aunque pensaba que pretendía seguir adelante

Tu siempre serás mi bebe

Yo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte

Que tú eres el único en que pienso cada día

Y yo se que no me importa donde la vida me lleve

Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo

En algún lugar de mi memoria

He perdido todo el sentido del tiempo

Y mañana no puede ser

Porque ayer es todo lo que llena mi mente

Es inútil ver hacia atrás o preguntarse

Como seria ahora o como hubiera sido

Oh eso lo se, pero todavía no puedo encontrar la manera para dejarte ir

Yo nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día que te encontré

Aunque pensaba que pretendía seguir adelante

Tu siempre serás mi bebe

Yo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte

Que tú eres el único en que pienso cada día

Y yo se que no me importa donde la vida me lleve

Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo

Tú siempre serás el sueño que llena mi cabeza

Si lo serás, di que lo serás, sabes que lo serás

Oh bebe, tu siempre serás el único que se que nunca olvidare

Es inútil ver hacia atrás o preguntarse

Porque el amor es una cosa rara y divertida

No importa como lo intente e intente Yo no puedo decir adiós

Yo nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día que te encontré

Aunque pensaba que pretendía seguir adelante

Tu siempre serás mi bebe

Yo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte

Que tú eres el único en que pienso cada día

Y yo se que no me importa donde la vida me lleve

Una parte de mí siempre estará

Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo...

Al finalizar el compás, ambos necesitaron encontrarse desesperadamente. Gohan aceleró, al igual que el chofer del taxi donde se hallaba Videl.

_Debo llegar y confesárselo..._ era lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas.

* * *

La joven Satan y su padre fueron los primeros en llegar. Videl buscó a Gohan en la multitud, pero al ver que aún no se encontraba allí, empezó a pensar lo que le diría.

Habían muchas posibilidades: podía confesárselo tímidamente, darle una seña o simplemente lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Empezó a sudar y a temblar; se sentía rara y presa de una enfermedad que sabía que no podía controlar: el amor.

Le vio entrando desesperadamente al lugar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos enrojecieron, todo el mundo se congeló a su alrededor. Nada ni nadie podía arruinar eso. Caminaron hacia el otro, hasta encontrarse.

Al estar tan cerca, él no lo soportó y la abrazó muy fuertemente. Ella correspondió con lentitud, por la sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, él rompió el abrazo y el silencio entre ambas almas enamoradas. "Videl, yo... yo quería..." negó algo con la cabeza. Ella temió que se arrepintiera. "No, Videl yo te quiero. No te lo dije antes porque tenía miedo de que te fueras para siempre; pero sé que si no hablo ahora lo haré. Te amo" terminó mirándola a los ojos.

La joven se quedó pasmada, pero al analizar mejor la última frase; se tiró a sus brazos para besarlo. El dulce rose de sus labios duró un largo tiempo, y no se comparó siquiera con el que tuvieron aquella tarde.

Videl reaccionó de pronto, lo tomó de la mano y corrió con él hacia donde estaba su padre. Mr. Satan los miró e interpretó los ojos de su hija, y sobre todo el gesto de las manos de ambos. "Papá, tú... podrías..." tal vez su padre no aceptara la decisión; porque él en verdad quería que ella fuese a esa prestigiosa universidad, pero sobre todo, quería que fuese feliz.

"Anden a dar una vuelta, yo llevaré tus maletas a casa" fue su única respuesta. La pareja sonrió, y Videl besó a su padre. Ella tenía razón, esa decisión cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Salieron del lugar y disfrutaron al máximo de ellos. Ambos eran su sueño hecho realidad.

FIN

* * *

Hola! La idea d este fic se m ocurrió mientras descargaba musik variada, y me encontré con esta canción, y m gustó tanto q quise analizar mejor la letra. Me pareció taaan romántica, y como no sabía q poner el otro capítulo d "Restaurando el Futuro" hic un fic d GV. Espero les haya gustado, y mandn reviews px! Bye! 


End file.
